Facilities can use a thermostat with a motion detector to detect the presence of an occupant in a facility. The presence of an occupant can cause a thermostat of the facility to be enabled, allowing for the conditioning of the facility or a space in the facility. For example, the detection of the presence of an occupant in the facility or a space in the facility by a motion detector can cause a thermostat to cause the facility or the space in the facility to be heated or cooled.